


The Kyoshi Warriors Nonprofit Women's Empowerment Gym

by FerrousKyra



Series: Princess Pet Name AU [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, GNC Suki, Gen, Housing Insecurity, How Do I Tag, I have no idea how this wound up being rated G, NB Suki, Or maybe just, food insecurity, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: A night at the !Modern AU Kyoshi Warriors gym.
Relationships: Suki & Ty Lee (Avatar), Suki & minor background character, Ty Lee & Auntie Mui, Ty Lee & minor background character
Series: Princess Pet Name AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Kyoshi Warriors Nonprofit Women's Empowerment Gym

**Author's Note:**

> I made Suki use they/them cuz I felt like it. (Whether they're NB or GNC is up in the air, but Suki does consider themself to be a "girl.")

Ty Lee was working the late shift again. It was easily the most boring shift; though as much as she's keen for excitement, she knows it could never be good at this hour.

She's worked at this little hole-in-the-wall gym for a little while now, but she's still the new girl. She wants to teach the self-defense classes so badly, but Ty Lee knows she still hasn't proven her mettle. & the dead of the night is by far the most important time for someone to be bodily present here, in the Kyoshi Warriors gym.

If only it wasn't so boring!

She checks a menagerie of social media sites again. Nothing new. Just like the last fifteen times.

.oOo.

The sound of the faintest knock reaches Ty Lee's ears. She could've easily missed it; could just as easily dismiss it as nothing now. Nevertheless, she looks up at the front door.

Standing there, in an oversized hoodie, baggy pajama pants, & seemingly no shoes, is a woman. She looks like death as she heavily leans on the glass door, gently swaying there despite relying so much on it for support.

Ty Lee bolts to the door.

The stranger nearly collapses into her as Ty Lee opens the portal. She gently maneuvers the woman past the wall blocking off the rest of the place, sans the front desk, from the sight of the outside world. Once she's gently placed her into a chair she goes through the procedure.

"Hey; are you awake?"

Something resembling a nod, that could just as easily be a body settling into the cheap plastic chair, is the response.

"I'm gonna go get you some water, food, & a blanket. Is that alright?"

The same probably-nod. This time accompanied by a probably-voluntary-noise. Again, it could just as easily have been some coincidence; just some random flexing of muscles in the throes of sleep.

"I'll be right back."

.oOo.

Between her walk to the supply closet & back, Ty Lee dials her boss' number. She doesn't know if Suki will pick up, but it would be very on-brand for them to shoot straight out of bed the second their phone's ringer reaches their ears.

"Hello?"

"Code 12."

"I'm on my way."

The codes are convenient; they allow whoever is attending to a client to focus on that person's safety. No time wasted on an explanation that can be gotten in better detail later, in person.

.oOo.

"There you are." Ty Lee says as she drapes an emergency blanket on the mystery woman. Then, gently places first the water, then some crackers into her hands.

Once the food & water are gone, Ty Lee asks "Better?"

A nod-that-is-definitely-a-nod comes first followed by a crackly, broken "Yes." She swallows hard before continuing. "Thank you."

"No problem." Ty Lee smiles warmly. "Can I ask for your name?"

"Rin."

"Nice to meet you Rin. My name is Ty Lee. Do you want to talk now, or do you need some more food & water."

Rin's eyes, followed by her head, all the way to the base of her neck, fall down to her lap. "I... would appreciate some more water, if that's alright."

"It very much is alright, Rin. I'll be right back OK?"

A shallow nod.

"& I'll get you some more crackers, too."

.oOo.

"Alright, Rin," Ty Lee begins after handing over the supplies "before we start, you should know that since you were barely conscious, I called my boss. They'll be coming in to get an extra pair of eyes on you. Is that alright?"

She's already nodding her response before the other woman finished. "Yes. Yes, that's alright."

"Good. Now, would you like to tell me what brings you here tonight, or do you need to be more acclimated. I don't wanna pry; but I do want to help."

"I... could we ease into it?"

"Of course! What should we do in the meantime?" She scrunched up her face & tapped her chin with her index finger. "Do you know where you are?" Ty Lee had already asked the same question when she checked Rin over for a concussion, but the meaning is different this time.

"Yeah. I, uh, I pass one of your flyers on my way to work."

"So, you've read it over?"

"Yeah, it's on one of those fancy crosswalks with the button, so I got a good chunk of it memorized at this point."

"Can I ask why you chose to come _here_ , specifically?"

"I guess I just kinda... knew it was safe, y'know?"

"I'm happy to hear that."

.oOo.

.oOo.

"Hey, Ty Lee!" Suki said as they entered. "Where's the fresh meat?"

"Over here!"

Suki makes their way over to the pair, meeting Rin's eyes as they approach. "Hi, my name's Suki, nice to meet you."

"Rin. You too."

"Can I ask for your pronouns?"

"Uh... normal?"

Well, she's definitely cis.

"Alright; I use they/them. I won't be mad if you forget, though." Suki knows that it can be alienating, making people watch their words. That isn't their goal, but it's always worth it when the client _does_ use pronouns other than the ones given to them; it makes those few feel so safe. & it establishes an understanding environment by default for everyone. Worse comes to worst, Ty Lee can always take over, leaving Suki to do paperwork in their office.

"O... K." Her hesitance seems to be born out of confusion, but not bigotry. Good; nothing to worry about.

"As I'm sure Ty Lee has mentioned, I'm here to make sure all the paperwork is in order. So tell me, do you need boarding?"

Rin's eyes are downcast; silent tears flood her face, hidden by shadow, as she chokes out "Yes."

"OK." Suki responds. "There's no need to be prideful here, we're happy to help. Cry if you need to, of course. Just know there's no judgement here."

Rin nods, lightly bobbing her head- up, down, up, down, & so on.

"Alright; how about food?"

"Not until my next paycheck."

"The shelter we work with does dinner, & the Kyoshi Warriors can cover you in the meantime. Do you need to sign up for food stamps?"

"No, I'll be good after I get paid."

Suki nods. "You seem tired. Ty Lee can take you to the shelter while I get started on the paperwork. Can you come back here tomorrow afternoon?"

"Not until the evening."

"That's fine. I'll make sure you see either Ty Lee or myself when you do."

"OK."

.oOo.

"Hello," Ty Lee says as she knocks on the front door of the shelter. "Auntie Mui? Are you up?"

It takes a little while, but eventually, she & Rin are met by the visage of a middle-age woman opening the door.

"Hello, Ty Lee. How very nice for you to visit at 3 in the morning." Mui drawls unamused.

"Don't worry," the Kyoshi Warrior placates as she turns to Rin, who's become pale as a snow spirit. "She's just cranky."

"Who's this?" Rin nearly jumps out of her skin.

"A new tenant, Auntie. Her name is Rin."

"I assume Suki will send over the paperwork in the morning?"

"Yep!" Ty Lee responds despite knowing full-well it'll take at least until after sunset.

Mui directs her gaze to Rin. "Come on; I'll show you to your room."

She nods. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Please, child; call me Auntie." She waits for Rin to be through the threshold before tilting her head over her shoulders to shout "Good night Ty Lee."

"Goodnight!"


End file.
